Keiji no Tori
by Suzakus Wings
Summary: Before the Organization fell apart, there were 14 Nobodies. However, there was one experiment. Apparently, she was sent to the alternate Twilight Town First Possible AxelxOC/AxelOC Swearing, Death, Possible Lemon, and Lying is never good


Suzaku: Hello everybody! I finally decided on my TotA path. =^w^=

Heero: Uh-huh . . .

Suzaku: [Head tilt] What?

Heero: Nothing . . . [cough]liar[cough]

Suzaku: [Anime vein] I'm not lying! Okay!?

Heero: Right right. Sure sure.

Suzaku: Shut up! [Bonks on head with a PS2 remote] Baka . . .

Heero: [Falls down and rubs head] Owie!

Suzaku: Silence, mortal!

Heero: . . .

Suzaku: Good. Well as I was saying, I've decided on my Tales of the Abyss story. I'm going to do the revised version of my first idea, because actually, it sounds better to me. And thanks for your review, Culina-chan! It was most helpful in pushing me in that direction. And thanks to you too, Kazegami-sama. I swear to do Dao-Ming's story later. [Bows respectfully] Well, I wanted to try this Kingdom Hearts idea that's been forcing it's way out since I started playing Kingdom Hearts II a couple days ago. Then I finally beat it! But yeah, on with it already, right? So here we go! And no complaining from you!!!

Heero: Sheesh, alright already.

Disclaimer:

Axel: Suzaku-Hime doesn't own KH2 ora it's characters, or blah blah blah. Got it Memorized?

Suzaku: Ahem . . .

Axel: What?

Suzaku: "Bouquet . . ?"

Axel: Oh! But she does own her OC. Which I gotta say, you're pretty mean to her.

Suzaku: Yeah? Well that's cuz I love her so much.

Axel: But that's a horrible past. So full of shit.

Suzaku: Hey, you want me to tell everyone your Other's name?

Axel: . . .

Suzaku: No?

Axel . . .

Suzaku: Didn't think so, batch.

Axel: HAEYYYYY!!!!!

Suzaku: Hey! You want any face time/Memory Time, then shut the fridge up, Axy-chan.

Axel: Yah yah.

Suzaku: It's "yes."

Axel: No more Miss Congeniality on HBO On Demand for you.

Suzaku: Psh. You ain't my mama, red.

Axel: That would be gross. I wouldn't be able to-

Suzaku: Choose your words wisely, now.

Axel: I wouldn't be able to have your OC. She's pretty foxy for looking like-

Suzaku: SHUSH! Don't give it away, you tard!!!

Axel: Yus yus. Just read, you Heart'tards.

* * *

It was that same dream tonight. It was the same dream no matter what. It was always there, constantly showing up. Teasing, tickling the brain, and at the moment things would begin to get interesting, everything just went dark, and the light of day chased away the nightmares. Or were they dreams? Memories? No. Couldn't be. Whatever they were, they felt so incomplete. But why? Why were those people there?

Fourteen people in a large white room, sitting in their elevated thrones. Or at least there were fourteen. Now, only seven sat together. Occasionally, one would leave, but that person would always come back, often observing more than the others'. A while back, there were three, including the constantly traveling cloaked figure, who would travel, but always return.

Everyone often conversed in their own groups. It was just like a lunch room in a school. These grown-up sized(well most were) seemed to be more like teenagers than anything else. When not in their inaudible group collaborations, they stayed mostly in their cliques.

Their slumbering visitor just sat in the center of the room on a platform. The same cloak which kept their identities shrouded in darkness covered their frame, unzipped, only to reveal

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A tear escaped the closed eyes of a long, slate haired young woman who still clung to her slumbering world. Her body was tangled in her black satin sheets, crimson comforter flared from beneath her body, slightly draping over the side of her twin sized bed, and crumpled in random areas, and resting over her as well.. The sight of her would make anyone believe that she was being fought over by an unyielding darkness, and an eternal flame.

Her hand rose to her face. The tanned index finger of her right hand rubbed the area between her still closed eyes. Furrowing her brows, the teen rolled from her position on her left to her back and massaged her temples. "Geez," she muttered as she sat, then stood up and hearing her back and other various parts of her body snap back into place. The pain laster for a few wonderful seconds. It was a mystery to this non-masochist as to why this form of pain pleased her physically and mentally.

Barefooted, she carried herself slowly to the tall mirror on the back of her door, hand sprawled out over her face, leaving only room for her to peek through. However, she had many memories in this room, and knew her way around the room, well actually almost the whole town, with her eyes closed. When her toned body stopped before the mirror, her left hand rose to brace her clumsy body against the door.

It wasn't until now that her eyes opened in order to look at her reflection. She'd been told she was cute, beautiful, pretty, gorgeous and many other eloquently differentiated versions of the word before, but she honestly hated her looks. She realized she was all those things, but her heart always told her that this beauty was a curse for some reason. Well besides the drooling perverts. There was a much deeper reason for it. Locked deep in her heart. And it stung whenever she thought about her unknown origins.

All she remembered was being adopted by her best friend's friend's parents'. It wasn't a horrible life, and she could always visit her best friend in the apartment across from hers since their windows were right across the street from one another's. Yeah. This life, it had its perks. The one thing she hated about herself more than anything was what was beneath her hand. On the surface, etched permanently into her otherwise flawless skin. She moved her hand up to brush through her bangs to fully take in the X shaped scar that resided there forever. Frowning, she automatically straightened like a soldier, arms at their appropriate sides.

"All right, you," she began, addressing her forehead as her bangs fell into place. "Yeah, that's right. You hide." Now she knew grumbling didn't make things worse, it it sure as hell made her feel better as she glared at her shielded scar in her reflection. "And no attitude this time," she whispered as she reached to the shelf on her left in order to grab the bandages there, and began to wrap it around her forehead and over the bridge of her nose in a diagonal angle from right down to her left cheek. Nodding in approval, she commented once more. "That should do." And with that, she went into her private bathroom to relieve some . . . Stress.

About 12 minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed, teeth and hair freshly brushed, and, well, just ready for a fresh new start. With a yawn and a double check in the mirror to make sure her scar and ears were hidden behind her hair/bandages and bangs, she calmly walked to her window and opened it to be greeted by the sight of the sun about to rise over her home.

A single tear slid down her cheek. "It feels so unreal. And yet, I always wake up to watch it, this sunrise." The sun's rays mixed with the present clouds gave off the same golden effect it always did. No matter how many times the girl had seen it though, she never tired of the moment just before the sun rose over her home town and aligned itself perfectly between the buildings. As soon as it was spotted over a building, it reflected off of the expensive crystals and glass from the signs on the shops and cast a rainbow reflection over the entire town, giving it a momentarily gorgeous glow. Then, looking up, she found the reflection of the town in the sky. It was only for a moment that this all happened, but it was worth it.

No one else knew of this special daily incident but herself. Never had she decided to confess it. Not even to her best friend across the stone road. She bowed to the building parallel to her own and leapt out of her window as the bells began to chime to alert a new day has arrived. grabbing onto the pole beside it expertly and braced a foot against it so as not to collide with the wall or ground to quickly, she landed gracefully on one foot and ran across the street, just as her best friend opened his window. Spiky blond hair, even more tousled than usual from sleep poked out of it, along with ocean blue eyes.

"Yo, Rocky!" she shouted/whispered so as not to wake any neighbors. She smiled and waved up at him as he responded to his nickname with a gentle, toothy smile, and a nod, then a wave. Holding up both hands, the tanned young man motioned for her to stay put and wait for a moment while he quickly readied himself for the day. She nodded with a similar smile and began climbing the side of his building in order to reach his window ledge where she usually sat with one leg folded and the other dangling off the ledge to the outside. Her hair, skirt, and the loose area on the rest of her clothing were picked up by the soft wind, making her smile a bit.

Hearing something fall and crash, the slate haired teen turned to the source, only to flinch when the boxes on the shelf marked with a large "K" fell onto her blond friend. "Ooh. You okay, Rocky?" she asked in concern as she pushed herself off of the windowsill and avoided the bed under her to reach his collapsed form.

Rocky pushed the boxes off of him and glared at her. "I'd be better if you'd stop climbing up to my window," he scolded.

She only scoffed. "Oh, dear Roxas, if you'd just pay attention, this wouldn't happen every morning. You obviously know I'm always going to be there when you come back from the bathroom." Smirking, a fang revealed itself from behind her lips.

Shaking his head and standing with her help, Roxas smiled. "I guess I should be use to it, huh?" He was answered with a single nod and a "yup" only to be pulled along to his window by the arm, and then tugged out. Roxas wrapped his arms around his main girl's neck. This was also on their daily schedule since they could remember, but it still made his stomach turn.

They both felt the wind shift. "It's okay now, Roxas," she said as she stroked the young boy's hair as they slowly landed, or more like glided, onto their feet, with Roxas holding onto her tightly, his body leaning over her because he was slightly taller. Oh, Rocky," she sighed. "Fine, we'll take the stairs next time."

"Thank you!" He replied haughtily, releasing the long haired beauty. "And next time," he began, making his usual hand motions, "just use the front door." His efforts were rewarded with a snort, glare and head tilt. Sighing, he replied, "you know. Or not I guess."

Nodding twice, she turned to walk into the town with a smile, then remembered something. "Hey, did you hear that weird rumor about last night?" she questioned, only just hearing about it from Olette before she went to bed last night herself.

Roxas shook his head in his usual clueless manner. His friend nodded as she faced him in order to walk backwards, hand balled under her chin in thought. "Apparently, something was stolen," she explained in the small details she'd been given by her only female friend.

"Rocky, there's something else." Her voice was disappointed and her eyes downcast. "It seems as though . . ." she paused in hesitation and pondered whether she should tell him or not.

"What?" He demanded sharply, knowing for a fact that he wouldn't like the _'something else'_ already.

Sighing, she stopped in her tracks, just before they turned the corner to go to the Usual Spot. "Well, Roxas," she looked away. "It seems as though most people view you as the most likely culprit. And some people are blaming me as well."

Roxas was speechless. "Uwaah?" Or at least he wished he was.

"Yeah," she confirmed, moving toward him. "But I know you aren't guilty, Roxas," she told him kindly. This kind of affection was only shown to only her best friend, and now sometimes to his friends, which included her step-brother.

"How?" he asked discouraged, knowing Seipher would take advantage of this somehow.

"'How' what?" She was confused.

"Well I know it wasn't you, so how can you be sure it wasn't me?"

She giggled. "Oh, Rocky, that's easy." He rose a brow. "Because I know you wouldn't do something like that!" she replied enthusiastically.

"That's . . . That's it . . ?" Roxas took a step back in shock.

"That's it!" she nodded.

"B-b-b-b-but how? Why?" She simply laughed at his flustered state and slightly blushing cheeks. Roxas never really had someone who just simply believed in him because they knew him before.

Taking Roxas's hand, she smiled. "Don't think about it to much. You're brain will overheat," she teased. He simply allowed her to guide him to The Usual Spot. Before they reached it though, he halted, causing her to trip and almost fall, but someone was there to catch her.

"S-Seipher?" they were both shocked. "Umm, thanks?"

Seipher nodded, straightened himself, released her, and simply walked away. He may have been a jerk to her friends', but it was a known fact that Seipher was a gentlemen.

"Hey," Roxas called to the slate haired beauty to get her attention. "Umm, thanks." Rocky rubbed the back of his head, causing his friend to tilt her head. "You just totally disregarded everyone else's thoughts and decided I was innocent. You're not like the other's. You know that?"

Gaia nodded happily at hearing that. She loved the boy to pieces. But not in an intimate way. More like her brother. He was just too adorable, and he always made her feel so good about herself. He was the being of innocence. And he was beautiful. And she obviously got distracted, seeing as she was alone outside of the gang's hang, and rushed right in.

Everyone turned to her, and Hayner gave her a Sea-Salt ice cream. They all nodded and greeted her with: "Morning, Gaia."

* * *

Arigato! Review onegaishimasu!!!

If you have any questions, just ask them in your review and I'll post the answers in chapter two. This was basically an introduction.

You can flame if you want, but Axel will just fight Fire with Fire. And Asch will help him.

Also, as the story goes on, help me choose who Gaia will get closer to. Axel, Riku, or Leon. Although I think I may ignore you if you don't say who I'm thinking right now . . . But tell me anyways. I won't ignore you. I'll just show you guys later and stuff. Nevermind. And tell me if I made spelling errors and where, onegai. But only if you can. Won't force you to do anything but read and review.


End file.
